puccafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The 100 Episodes of Pucca
The 100 Episodes of Pucca is a DVD full of 100 episodes (segments). The episodes are from Seasons 1 and 2. There are 2 volumes and 1 box set. Volume 1 was released in January 20, 2009 (Regions 3, 5, & 6) and February 1, 2009 (Regions 1, 2 & 4) and Volume 2 was released in March 1, 2009 (All regions). The DVD Box Set is released in December 2, 2010 (All regions). Region 1 DVD's are available in DVD and Blu-Ray. All of the episodes are in full widescreen format (16:9). DVDs in Region 1 are in letterbox format (4:3) except for Blu-Ray (which is also 16:9). Regions 1, 2, & 4 are sponsored by Disney and include Disney Fast-Play (except for Blu-Ray). There are 10 episodes in each disc. There are 5 discs in each volume. List Volume 1 Disc 1 *Funny Love Eruption *Noodle Around The World *Ping Pong Pucca *A Force of Won *Chef Slump *House of Doom *The Cursed Tie *Chicken Spots *Flower Power *Cat Toy Disc 2 *Let's Go Fly a Ninja *Gone With The Noodles *Them Bones *Ghost of a Kiss *The Usual Ching *Treasure of the Comfy Sofa *Snow Ninjas *Scenes From a Maul *Up From the Depths *Dream On Disc 3 *Armour Plated Love *Catnapped *Invisible Trouble *High Voltage Ninjas *Ninjail Birds *'Tis the Season for Revenge *Northern Lights Out *Secret Santa *Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas *Special Delivery Disc 4 *Ninjitsu for Dummies *Misplaced Face *Swiss Kiss *Big Top Bang Bang *No Year's Eve *Noodle to the Stars *Ring Ring's Party Favors *Ninjasaurus *Unfortunate Cookies *On Thin Ice Disc 5 *Matinee Mayhem *Feud Fight *Dance, Pucca, Dance *Evil Love *A Better Boyfriend *Prince Not So Charming *A Leg Up *Surf Ninjas *The Shirtless Avenger *And the Band Played Rong Volume 2 Disc 1 *Tobe's Nighttime Troubles *Datin' and Dumplins *Oh the Bells! *Lumberjacked *Autograph This! *Man of the Tree House *Spainful *Romancing the Clone *Tokyo A Go-Go *Ninja License Disc 2 *Four-Alarm Fire *The Ring Ring Touch *Garu Of The Jungle *Peace Out *Itsy Bitsy Enemy Within *Puccahontas *Sooga Size Me *Little Miss Sooga *Gold Medal Garu *Cat Scratch Fever Disc 3 *Garu Down Under *Woolen Warrior *A Close Shave *Soap Opera *The Choo-Choo Trouble *Pucca Goes Dutch *Puccapatra *Knock It Off *Trial by Fury *Unsinkable Pucca Disc 4 *Break My Day *Samba of Doom *Pucca's Fishy Tale *Invincible Vengeance *Dragon Player *Chop Chewie *Janitaurus *Stop That Yang *Monster Truck Island *Astral Boy & Dream Girl Disc 5 *Hex Door Neighbor *Chefnapped (Parts 1-3) *Enter the Dragon Girls *Hot and Bothered *Stuck on Goo *Hooray for Bollywood *He Loves Me Not *4 Eyes 2 Minds Bonus Features *Credits (all episodes featured on disc) *Previews *Commentary Mode (English and Regions 1, 2, & 4 Only) *Mini-Shorts: The Trouble of Chocolate, Pucca and the Present Factory, Dreaming, Water Ski(All Shorts from www.puccaclub.com) Languages *English (All regions) *Spanish (Regions 1, 2, 4 & 5) *French (Regions 1 & 2 & 4) *Japanese (Regions 3 & 6) *Korean (Regions 3 & 6) *Dutch (Region 2) Subtitles *English (All regions) *Spanish (Regions 1, 2, & 4) *French (Regions 1, 2, & 4) *Japanese (Regions 3 & 6) *Korean (Regions 3 & 6) *Dutch (Region 1, 2, & 4)